There has been a proliferation of electric vehicles in recent years as consumer demand for consumer vehicles has increased. However, electric vehicles and the batteries from which they acquire the power necessary for propulsion present unique risks. Electrical vehicle batteries maintain very high electrical potential differences between the cathode and anode. As a result of these extreme electrical potential differences, electric vehicle batteries can create extremely high electrical current during any discharge caused by a short circuit. Such short circuit events may occur if the vehicle experiences significant damage.